bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Yolanda Buenaventura
Yolanda Buenaventura is an axolotl who is a recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman''. Her first episode appearance was in [[Hooray! Todd Episode!|''Hooray! Todd Episode!]], in [[Season 4|'Season 4']].'' Physical Appearance Yolanda is a light pink axolotl with light blue eyes with black pupils, cyan blue lips, and six dark pink external gills sticking out from her head. She appears to have magenta freckles on her nose and cheeks. According to the model sheets, she is roughly 5 1/2 ft tall. She wears a blue and white plaid button-down collared shirt underneath a purple and white striped sweater with white sleeves with the sleeves of the plaid shirt cuffed on the outside of the sweater, a white belt, dark blue jeans, dark brown socks, and white shoes with light red soles and peach pink laces. Personality Yolanda describes herself as a "tough crowd," claiming that she met Paul Rudd at a cocktail party, and did not find him charming. She typically keeps a deadpan and serious manner. She was initially dismissive of Todd, and seemed to greatly dislike his clown dentists. Although a professional businesswoman, who can act in a stoic and serious manner, she eventually grows to like Todd; despite their significantly different personalities. However, she expresses concern for Todd's lack of motivation and drive—the two both feel concerned about not having anything else in common, besides being asexual. This results in their breakup at the end of Season 5. Todd wants Yolanda to find someone better than him, but they agree if they don't find anyone by the time they're one hundred, they'll get back together. Background History Yolanda Buenaventura was raised in a sex-obsessed family. Her mother Angelica is a famous adult film star, her father is an erotic novelist, and her identical twin sister, Mindy, writes for a sex advice column. Despite this, Yolanda is asexual but stayed closeted from her family. When she was in high school and still trying to figure out her sexuality, she dressed up as Mindy and tried to seduce her boyfriend, but she realized she wasn't into it. However, the whole school found out, including Mindy; who continued to hold a grudge against Yolanda. Season 4 Yolanda had a cameo appearance in Hooray! Todd Episode!, where she was seen in the background of an asexual meetup. Yolanda is officially introduced in Lovin that cali lifestyle!! '' She meets with Todd at the diner in '''January 2018', because his clown dentist practice is not getting great reviews, due to most of the dentists not being actually licensed. Also, due to the fact, most of the children finding them frightening. However, Todd proposes that he could turn his business into an entertainment company. He makes a deal, that if in a week he made an entertaining show for Yolanda; she could make them a legitimate business. If not, he will dissolve the business, and set the clowns loose into the woods. Yolanda agrees to the deal. Yolanda is ultimately not impressed, shuts down the clown dentistry, forcing Todd to release them into the woods. However, the clown dentists end up getting rabies, due to one of them getting bitten by a rabid raccoon. Todd meets with Yolanda to tell her this, convincing her to help him, since she's partially responsible for the clowns being in the forest. Also, it could damage the Better Business Bureau's reputation, if word gets out. Todd and Yolanda plan a trap to capture rabies-infected clown dentists, but their plans fall apart and are forced to run off. When they get to a safe distance, a panting Yolanda remarks that she doesn't run much, and needs to get in better shape. This sparks inspiration for Todd. He makes a new business with the clowns now called "Run For Your Life: Escape The Rabid Clown Dentists!" which has people run away from the rabies clown dentists and gets them in better shape. This new business is deemed "better" by Yolanda, and Todd thanks Yolanda for her help. Before Yolanda leaves, she asks Todd out. When he tells her he's asexual, she says she is too, and she leaves with a smile on her face. Season 5 Todd and Yolanda are still together by the beginning of [[Season 5|'Season 5']]. However, Yolanda tells Todd, she is concerned that he doesn't seem to have any ambitions in life career-wise. She also shows self-consciousness, about her and Todd having polar opposite personalities, after he says asexuals should have a dating app—due to the difficulty of romantic asexuals finding each other. They may just have to settle, even if they don't have anything in common, and Yolanda defensively said that could be good for people. Todd tries looking for work and inadvertently becomes president of ad sales at WhatTimeIsItRightNow.com due to his experiences, that resulted from his past misadventures. He was initially just applying to be a janitor, for a scheme for BoJack. In Planned Obsolescence, Yolanda takes Todd to meet her sex-obsessed family. Beforehand, she reveals to him she hasn't come out to them as asexual yet, and they need to pretend they're sexually active. During dinner, Yolanda lies to her family that Todd graduated from college. Todd is shown to be uncomfortable with their sex obsession, especially when Mindy hits on him. Yolanda tries to excuse themselves, but her parents insist on staying the night, and having sex. When Todd tells Yolanda Mindy tried to hit on him, Yolanda tells him how in high school when she was still trying to figure out her sexuality, she dressed like Mindy and tries to seduce boyfriend. She realized she wasn't into it, but Mindy found out, and now she probably wants to get back at her. Yolanda's mom, Angelica, asks Todd for some help moving something. Todd goes to help her but when he gets to the room she is naked. When he isn't aroused, Angelica confirms her theory that he is asexual, and Todd accidentally confirms this. Todd hurries out but gets pulled into Mindy's room. She tells him to meet her under the oak tree at midnight for sex. Todd escapes and gets back to Yolanda's room and tells her what happened. Yolanda suggests that she dress up as Mindy and tell their mom that Todd made a pass at her. Todd is cornered by Angelica while Yolanda sneaks into Mindy's room in order to steal her clothes. Angelica still wants to be seduced by Todd, as she is fascinated by asexuality. Mindy returns, mad that Todd stood her up, and sees Yolanda's clothes on the floor in her room. Yolanda knocks on her mom's door but hears Mindy being called by their father, so she goes to see him. Todd tells her mom to go put on every piece of clothing she owns because asexuals do that so they don't appear sexy. Yolanda's dad shows "Mindy" a barrel of her grandmother's secret lubricant that he wants to give Yolanda, and tells her it's worth $100,000 dollars. Mindy goes into Yolanda's room pretending to be Yolanda and trying to seduce Todd, although the real Yolanda comes in telling Todd about the lube. She notices Mindy and they start wrestling. They bring the fight out into the hall, accidentally opening the lube barrel, causing it to spill everywhere. Yolanda's dad asks Todd, to plug the hole with his erect penis, but Todd decides to use his toe instead. As he goes to do it, he slips, and pushes the barrel off the edge of the balcony. It falls to the ground and breaks. The whole family continues to fight each other. After Todd slips out of the house, while Yolanda is fighting her sister, she finally blurts out to everyone that she is asexual. On the car ride home, it's revealed Yolanda's family was very accepting of her asexuality. However, Todd asks Yolanda why she lied and told her parents that he went to college? She tells him that she wanted to make him look impressive. Todd says they should break up because the only thing they have in common is that they're asexual, although he makes a deal with her. He tells her if they haven't found anyone by the time that they're one hundred, that they'll be together again. Yolanda then tells him, that she'll see him when they're one hundred. Relationships * Todd Chavez (ex-boyfriend) Episode Appearances Season 4 *''Hooray! Todd Episode!'' (non-speaking cameo) *''Lovin that cali lifestyle!!'' (official debut) *''What Time Is It Right Now'' Season 5 *''The Light Bulb Scene'' *''Planned Obsolescence'' *''Ancient History'' (mentioned) Trivia * She makes a cameo when Todd attends his first Asexual Alliance meeting before she is actually introduced. *She once met Paul Rudd at a cocktail party but did not find him charming. *Her clothes contain the colors purple and white, two of the four colors for the asexual representation flag (black, grey, white, and purple respectively) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Animals Category:Buenaventura Family Category:Axolotls Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Alive